FNAF:The Way(ON HOLD!)
by The DJ Absolution
Summary: Many things happen at Freddy's, the first death, the six killed kids, the bite of '87, and the killing of the Night Guards, but was finally close.Until Fazbear Fights...but it did not stay open for long...but the story was over...well for the main four...but there are three others out there...still waiting for their freedom.Taix,Eve,Nana...when will you three be free?(ON HOLD!)
1. News Paper 1

**AN/: Uh... hello? Hello?**

**Hello you all, this is a major update to the story, manythings will be change, but something will not be, and if you are new, welcome to my story! Have a seat, and a glass of milk with some cookies and enjoy the ride!**

**Starting in 3...2...1..**

* * *

FNAF: The Way...

Act 0: Something lost... something Gain

News Paper Clipping #1 to #3

**1#:November 15,1999: Local Teenager Gone Missing!**

**Writer: James C. Newton**

**Specialty: Crime and Current events**

****Today, a local Teenager went missing in Freddy's Pizza. The Teenager was last seen following a 'Golden Freddy'. He was a summer worker there, who worked on the animatronics. We believe he was told one of them need a quick fix... His name was Taix K. Wolfmore, 16-year-old, who was in loved with the animatronics, and liked fixing them. **The Manger, Fred Fazbear, was asked about the 'Golden Freddy' today by our main Reporter... this is what he had to say about the matter...**

**"Now, uh, there was a Golden Freddy at the first, uh, ever Fredbears Family Diner, but it was, uh, scrap, in another town. We check around the place, we could not find it. I do believe the 'Golden Freddy' that was seen was, uh, a normal Freddy, but,uh, painted gold. B-But all the animatronics was, uh, on stage! We the workers at Freddy, and, uh, the p-police are looking-g into this! No n-need to worry... everything well be, uh, fine!"-Quote from P.G Jr.**

**_2#:April 20,1990-April 26,1990: Missing Kid found Dead!_**

**Writer: Allen H. Gomez**

**Specialty: Crime**

**There was a missing child report last week when Nana (last name was not released for family reason) went missing. Sadly, she was found dead in an alleyway, with her eyes rip from her sockets. It was leaded to believe she was trick to fellow a man in a golden suit, and was lead to the alleyway. .. Her dad was hurt by this news, and then later on was found dead by bullet wound to the head. Sadly, at another location, called Fredbears Family Diner, during the 1980s, a case similar happen, but the kid was killed at the front of the Diner...**

**_3#:October 9,1995:Spring locks have once more failed!_**

**Writers:Allen H. Gomez and James C. Newton**

**Specialties: Crime and ****Current events**

**Like what happened here at Freddy's Pizza in 1982, the mass spring lock trapping and killing five (5) workers, happen once more. Five users, Eve Loveheart, Chi V. Nri, Ben J. Bunny, Fredrick James, and Jack S. Eyer all were found dead in the official Freddy's Break-rooms. Eve was in Eve the Wolf, Chi was in Chica the Chicken, Ben was in Bonnie the Bunny, Fredrick was in Freddy Fazbear, and Jack was in Foxy. Eve the Wolf was a new add-on that was made when Eve join the family... it was tragic way to go... they all will be missed...Each of them will get a burial that is begin paid by the company, and the suits will be clean and reused once more, but without any actors or workers in them. Let us hope this does not happen once more, or it is the end of Freddy's Pizza...**

** All info was found form The Timely News **

* * *

**AN/: Well see, that was easy, right?**

**AN/2:Wow...Anyways this is getting updated to fit in FNAF 3, and recon other things already. The second chapter will be done in...X amount of days...so wait for bit. **

**AN/3: Some grammar was updated.**

**~DJ Absolution out!~ **


	2. Act 1: Chapter 1

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter. Took me awhile, huh? **

* * *

Act 1:1999 to 2001

Chapter 1:Something taking, something gain.

Taix Pov:

"Were am I?"

I look around, or well I tried to, but something was stopping me, something was keeping me from moving, plus it was also dark…

"Why does it hurt to move, why?"

Trying to move my hand, I could not move at all. I knew my hand was there, I feel it, but I cannot make it move... like there was some type of weight on it, like metal… I look around with just my eyes, but I cannot see not a thing… So I decide, to try to speak…

"**Hello-o ki-i-ids, w-w-w-welco-o-o-o-ome to Fre-e-e-e-eddy's Pizze-e-e-e-ria! H-H-**_help_-**ere you can e-e-eat, play, a-a-a-a-a-and list-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-ten to the F-F-F-F-Fazba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-nd m-m-m-**_me!_**-usic or list-t-en to m-m-m-m-m-y an-n-n-n-d Fo-o-o-o-oxy stori-ri-ri-ri-es! A-A-A-A-A-nd rememb-b-b-b-b-er to fo-o-o-llow t-t-t-he ru-u-u-les! Ha-a-a-ve a gr-gr-gr-gr-gr-eat da-a-a-a-ay!"**

When I talk or well tried to talk, my voice was not _mine, _it was a light and happy, but at the same time, with some glitching, well, all my words were… out there… I was strutting… but at the same time, _my voice_ was there, but little whispers… all I said was "help me!"

"What am I?"

I asked to myself, trying to think why I was talking like that… and I realize… what I was and where I was… I was an Animatronic at Freddy's Pizzeria…

"Who… who did this to me… who did this to me?"

I kept asking myself, over and over again… who…wh-… then I realize the one who did this… the men in the Goldie Costume… the Men in gold...but he was caught, right? When they found out what he did to that Nana girl...

"It seems I was wrong, we were all wrong about that…well then… he is the night guard right… so when night hits… we will kill him then…"

"We", why did I say "we"?

_~Ding Dong~ ~Ding Dong~ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!~_

_It is 12:00 am… it is 12:00 am… 12:00 am…_

There was a jolt that hit me, and I felt the heaviness moving from my hands, my legs, my _body… _I felt it leave…

"_I can move…!"_

looked around, slowly getting up, moving my arms, try to get used to my new body. Moving was like… trying to walk in water. I looked around the room, it seems I was in the basement, right next the stairs. The thing was... this one was... more dead. The walls were yellowing, and I can see some wires here and there. I think this was a safe room, I think, maybe one of the older ones...

I shook my head, and trying to force on how am I still 'alive' or beadle to move... and what is up that the voice...it sounds... old...and out there... like something was trying to get me to hate... I started to move up the stairs, and started opening the door.

And I was right, I was in the old safe room... but was it suppose to be close off... maybe I was put in there... but by who?"**It seems the 'Wolf' is awake... heeeeeee...**" Said a voice that was... sound like I should know who it is and at the same time not... "**Hmmm... you seem... confuse about all this... then again, you just what to know who I am... well...you can call me Puppet, or Mari. Either of these names can work.**" Said the Puppet.

"What... happen to me... and why am I like this...?" I asked him... it seems my voice was... a little..broke... was the right word.

"**You see... you where fooled and killed by a man in gold. It seems Freddy's, both locations, had their own murder... The Men in purple was killed five years ago by the Kids he killed, and now he hunts his own Animatronic suit... and it seems for you to find peace is to kill the Killer...**" The Puppet told me. "**You see, I was the first kid killed at Freddy's, when I was killed I became the Puppet. I was going to move on, but when I learn the spring locks breaking at this place in 1995, I decide to come back here... and what do I see, I see a worker here get killed like the me and the other five kids... by the Men in gold...the Gold Men you can say... heh... doesn't really sound as good out loud then in my mind...**"

"So what about the others who was crash to death in the Spring Freddy, Spring Foxy, Spring Chica, and Spring Bonnie? Are they still 'there in the Spring Suit or did they move on?" I asked him.

"**It is... a different matter... when those four died, they did move on, but they give the Animatronic 'life'. They can move and think and do things like a human can do. It seems it was a gift to them before they move on... You will have 'people' to talk too... so no worries there... and it seems they already like you. You are or were, the manic of Freddy's Pizza. One last thing before I go... do not listen to that voice in your head... it will lead you to ruin... got it?**" He told me.

"_Got it..._" I told him.

"**Well then... I bid you a do, Taix.**" Said the Puppet.

I mange to turn around and see how this "Puppet" Look Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes, its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. His body was long and pure black, but that is all I can see before he went back into the basement.

I looked around the room I was in, it was the main Maintenance Room. This Freddy's has three Maintenance Rooms, two small ones and the main big one. I once more look around in the room I was in, it had the Animatronic heads everywhere, and parts too. I see about two toolboxes and that is all. I moved around the table, heading towards the door to the hallway.

I walk right up to it, and tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. I turn around, and look for a set of keys. Till I saw the main set near a mask... a Spring-Bonnie one. I walk up too it, then I hear a... voice.

"_Hmmm... so you were the one that was killed by the Men in the gold...heh, what a copycat. Copying how I killed people... heh. Well then, he is going to get himself killed like how I did... good luck to you, Taix, and do remember, that Puppet can and well use you..._" Said the deep voice, that sounded...old?

I looked around, trying to look for this... person. But it was me and the heads in here... I talk towards the keys, and got them, and once more walk toward the door to open them. I put the main key in the Maintenance-Door, turn the key, and push the door open.

I looked around, but I heard sounds form the Kitchen, like pots and pans, with cruse words in the mix. And, so, I got ready to meet one of the Fazbear Crew...

* * *

**A/N:** **Wow, here it is, the 1st chapter of my story...Taix is going to meet someone is part of the Fazbear Crew...but who? Not Chica...haaaa.**

**A/N 2: I fix some errors in this chapter.**

**See you around the 'net!**

**~DJ Absolution~**


End file.
